Between Angels and Insects
by The King of Awesome
Summary: YES! I FIRST ONESHOT! I'M SO PROUD! it's yaoi. pairing is SasuxNaru... and no summery! you just have to read and find out!


**Hikari: welcome to my humble home where i will try to do a one-shot! it would be my first one! yay! i'm so proud of me! **

**Naruto: and why did you decide to use me and other people?**

**Sasuke: hn...**

**Hikari: cause i'm in a Naruto mood right now so don't spoil my fun!**

**Naruto: you're still crazy.**

**Hikari: you're just jealous.**

**Naruto: jealous of WHAT?**

**Hikari: that right now, i control you!**

**Naruto: Wha...**

**Hikari: MUHAHAHAHA!**

**Sasuke: Hikari still doesn't own Naruto or any of it's characters. If she did, then there would probably be more yaoi. **

**Hikari: HAHAHA!**

**Naruto: help...me...**

Between Angels and Insects.

Naruto's P.O.V

I walked home in the rain after a hard mission. We were supposed to protect this stupid old lady and her stupid dog. I really hated that dog, and I could swear that the dog hated me too! The old lady hated me though. I could tell. It was in her eyes. Evil eyes staring into mine. I shivered at the thought. Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan are so predictable. My crush on Sakura-chan has disappeared but I'm keeping up the image that I still have it. I went into my apartment complex and closed the door. The old lady (another one might I add. Too many old people. ) smiled at me.

"Good day Naruto." I nodded. At least she acknowledged me as being a human teenager instead of being a demon. One of few might I add. Walking up to the highest floor and opening the door going into my apartment was very boring. When I get in there, I'll make ramen and eat it! Ramen sounds good right now. I turned the doorknob and noticed that it was indeed unlocked. I locked it up before I left! I opened the door and saw the mess. Everything was messed up and destroyed. Stupid fucking bastards! They destroyed my HOME! I ran into my bedroom. The bed was destroyed beyond reason and they even wrote on the wall. I looked at the writing. It was written in red.

'_GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM YOU BLOODY DEMON. NO ONE NEEDS YOU HERE, SO JUST LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK.' _I stiffened. Those were pretty harsh words. I ran into the bathroom, hoping that nothing was destroyed in there. Oh, well I was wrong. Everything was destroyed in there too! And even more writing, joy.

_'You destroyed us, now we destroy you. Kill yourself and everyone will be happy.' _More harshness. I started to shake and fell down there, crying. I couldn't help it. No one could help me. I sat there crying and crying. I guess I stayed there for the whole night, not knowing that anyone would come in the next day.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Stupid Naruto! He's later than Kakashi-sensei and now I'm forced into going into his house, which I had NO clue where it was, and get him myself. After asking many people where he lived, and hearing the coldness and meanness in their voices, I finally arrived there. I asked the lady at the front desk, who was a little too cheery for my taste, which floor he lived on. She said the last one. Great, more stairs and walking. After I reached the last floor, I knocked on his door. No answer. Great... now he won't answer. I banged on the door.

"Naruto! If you don't answer, then I will break the door!" Still no answer. What in the hell is taking him so long? I growled and banged open the door one more time. It opened.

'Okay... that was interesting...' I thought. I walked in and saw the mess. He really is messy. It kind of looked like it was raided though. I walked into where Kakashi-sensei said the bedroom was and I just gasped. It was destroyed to no end. And the writing.

'_GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM YOU BLOODY DEMON. NO ONE NEEDS YOU HERE, SO JUST LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK.' _Okay, I had no clue where that came from, or what it meant, but I had to find Naruto. I ran all over the house. Not in the kitchen, not in the living room. Then I checked the last room, which had to be the bathroom. I opened the door and saw that room totally destroyed with more writing.

'_You destroyed us, now we destroy you. Kill yourself and everyone will be happy.' _Okay, now telling a teen to do that is like telling a baby to cry! I looked down and saw Naruto. He was sleeping, but clutching himself in a very protective manor. The outlines of his eyes were red. He was crying all right. I really didn't want to wake him up, but I did.

Naruto's P.O.V

I felt someone poking me.

"Naruto, wake up." It was a soft soothing voice. It sounded familiar but I didn't care. I clung on the person as if someone was going to kill me if I let go. It moved a bit but didn't do anything. I wanted this heat, and I wanted it forever. After a while, I opened my eyes to find a dark blue shirt. I was clinging onto a person with a dark blue shirt. How many people do I know that were a dark blue shirt. Only one that I could think of right at that moment.

'SASUKE!' I let go and went as far away from him as I could. I mean, we were still in the bathroom. I ended up in my very, very mutilated tub. Sasuke just looked at me with questioning eyes. I started to shake again. He got up and walked towards me. I tried to back up, but that really didn't get me anywhere. My back was at the back of the tub. Sasuke was even closer! CLOSER! I tried to get up, but of course, my body wouldn't allow it. Sasuke was right in front of me. I closed my eyes, not knowing what was coming next. Then, he had to do the most unpredictable thing. He hugged me! HUGGED!

"I'm so sorry that you went through that Naruto." He said in a whisper that only I could hear. I didn't know what to do, so all I did was hug him back. I cried silently. He only tightened his grip on me. I tightened mine. He let go and I whimpered. That evil son-ova-bitch! I was about to say something, but then he kissed me! He kissed me! I didn't know how to react, so I let my body do something. It did. It kissed him back! I couldn't help it! His tongue slid over my lips and I gasped. Then his tongue went into my mouth. It felt so good! Our tongues battled for dominance, and he won. His hands were all over my body. It felt so good!

Sasuke's P.O.V

I was afraid for a moment when I kissed him. He responded back by kissing back, so there was no trouble. I started to get deeper and deeper by kissing him deeper. He gasped as I ran my tongue over his lips and I took advantage of it. I slid my tongue into his mouth. We fought for dominance and I won. I started to roam him body with my hands. I couldn't keep them to my self. I slid my hand into his shirt and she gasped at the sudden contact. Then we broke apart for air. He looked up at me and I didn't know what to do. How was I supposed to say that I loved him. I came to that conclusion about a minute ago. I opened my mouth to tell him that, but he kissed me. So, I decided that we should start where we left off. Mainly me molesting him and him liking it! My hands in his shirt and him moaning would probably be the best thing in the world. We would have gone farther, but someone interrupted us!

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" I think it was Iruka-sensei. I cursed our bad luck!

Naruto's P.O.V

I saw Iruka-sensei and Iruka-sensei saw us. I panicked and let go of Sasuke. Behind him was Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and Tsunade-baa-chan. Sakura-chan looked really mad.

"WHAT WAS GOING ON IN HERE!" She yelled. My ears hurt really badly after that. Sasuke answered.

"We were about to fuck, but then you guys interrupted us." He glared at them all. I blushed when he said that. Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and Tsunade-baa-chan just nodded while Sakura-chan fainted, foaming at the mouth.

"Well then, carry on you two!" Kakashi-sensei said. Leave him to say that. Pervert. Iruka-sensei was nodding ever so slightly, then fainted with Sakura-chan. Tsunade nodded and left with Kakashi-sensei carrying Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei carrying Iruka-sensei. Sasuke turned back to me.

"Now, where were we?" He smirked and kissed me again. The house was forgotten until like six hours later...I think.

**OWARI!**

**Hikari: yay! my first one shot! i feel like a whole new person! **

**Naruto: you are so lucky that this is a one shot. My ramen was destroyed. **

**Hikari: oh no. I just stole them and ate them.**

**Naruto: NANI/faints/**

**Sasuke: review if you want.**

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


End file.
